


Erkältung

by sakamoto_sapphire



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamoto_sapphire/pseuds/sakamoto_sapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pix is sick. Alex wants to help but gets into it a little too much. Warning: Pointless fluff ahead ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erkältung

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fic about sick people while actually being sick? How sick is that? *lol* Noel Pix is referred to by his real name, Jochen Seibert.

It was a bit like observing a tennis match.  
Jochen’s head was flying from left to right as he was watching Alex pacing back and forth in front of the bed.  
Alex had made him wear a double helping of clothes and, to top it all off, put a thick scarf around his neck. Of course it was important to keep warm while lying down with a cold but this was a bit much.  
The tall singer was muttering to himself, seemingly unaware of his surroundings and constantly staring at the floor as he walked.  
“I need to get you some meds from the pharmacy… are they even open at this hour on a Saturday?”  
“Alex!”  
Jochen could barely get the singer’s name out. His throat burned like fire and he was hoarse as all hell.  
“I also need to grab lots of tea from the supermarket… and maybe those cough drops my mum recommended…”  
“Alex!”  
He managed to say it a little louder this time but also a lot more painful. The horrible rasping in his voice would have given everyone goosebumps.  
“Damn, I forgot to bring the ingredients for the chicken soup I was going to make for you… gotta pick them up, too…”  
“Alex!”  
By now, Jochen was sweating from the strain. He took a couple of rattling breaths before trying one last time.  
“Oh yeah, I’ll also have to call the others to postpone the recording sessions…”  
“Alexander Wesselsky!”  
The bald man finally stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Alex,” Jochen repeated, barely audible, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
The addressee turned his head, looking at his producer who, still out of breath, held out his hand.  
“Come here,” he half whispered, half mouthed.  
When Alex was close enough, Jochen grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him down until he sat next to him on the edge of the bed. He placed each hand on one side of the singer’s head, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes.  
When the guitarist spoke, it was very quiet but Alex barely moved a muscle, clinging to his producer’s every word. Apparently, he had noticed how important whatever Jochen wanted to tell him was to the shorter man.  
“Love, listen. I really appreciate you wanting to take care of me. But please don’t wear yourself out in the process”  
Alex sighed, lifting his hands and entwining Jochen’s slender, elegant fingers with his much larger ones.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s just… seeing you weak and sick… it scares and confuses me… usually, it’s you who is the strong one…”  
Jochen smiled.  
“I know. And it’s not like I don’t want to get better, I just wouldn’t be able to stand seeing you pay the price for it”  
Alex nodded.  
“Alright. I’ll try not to overdo it. Okay?”  
Jochen smiled and returned the nod.  
“Okay. Off you go then”  
“Huh?”  
“You were going to buy me some meds, right? The pharmacy is going to close in ten minutes”  
They both exchanged a grin before Alex dashed out of the door.  
Jochen sighed, letting himself drop back onto the pillow. The grin he had shared with Alex was still on his face when he was drifting off to sleep.  
“You tall, exuberant madman… I love you so much…”


End file.
